


线下交友速配

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 34





	线下交友速配

张艺兴看着车窗外刚走出机场的男人，茶色玻璃丝毫掩饰不住他的耀眼——修长的身型像国际超模一样，兴许是刚结束工作立马连轴转便飞了过来，眉宇之间显得有些疲惫，冷风有些不听话地一直绕着他打转，后者便习惯性地撩起刘海。

总体来说，willis——不，吴世勋，真人看起来要比视频上还要帅上十倍，像是从日本少女漫画中走出来的，张艺兴握着方向盘，发现自己从未做过如此疯狂的事情。

“willis！”

他摇下车窗冲人抬起手打招呼，眼神对上后，吴世勋冲他甜滋滋地笑了一下，张艺兴看了想问他大哥你到底几岁，你的笑容和你凶狠的鸡巴真的一点都不相符啊。

吴世勋拖着一个刚到膝盖的银色行李箱，上面还横了一个黑色烫金的盒子，张艺兴帮他放在行李箱里的时候多看了一眼，打趣道这该不会是你送我的玫瑰花吧，俗气。

“不是玫瑰”吴世勋啪地一声关上车门，调整座椅系上安全带一气呵成，却故作神秘迟迟不肯告诉那盒子里面装的究竟是什么，“是我送你的礼物，但不是玫瑰”

张艺兴轻哼一声以示不屑，默默地开着车行驶在车水马龙的街道上，吴世勋在一旁有意无意地套问着他所有生活的细节，他也事无巨细的回答了，很奇怪的是，他明明不到二十四小时前才和吴世勋认识，两人的经历甚至都算不上一次完成的一夜情，可他现在开车载着对方奔驰在回公寓的路上，心里总觉得他们像是认识了好久好久。

仿佛吴世勋只是去外地出了个差而已。

“你真人..看上去比视频上更漂亮”

吴世勋毫无谄媚地说了一句，张艺兴却得到了极大的满足。

“谢谢，你真人也很帅，昨晚的灯光和摄像头都有些失真”

“我倒是挺关心你家的床怎么样，你的小屁股肏上去能有多紧”

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑了出来，他居然能轻而易举吸收掉吴世勋的骚话。

“我也关心，你的鸡巴坐上去能有多厉害”

说罢他自来熟地伸手去隔着牛仔外裤触摸吴世勋胯间的东西，像是自己的所有物似的抓捏了两把，沉甸甸的，后者便靠在椅背上慵懒的看着他，拉链被拉开，半硬的性器从裤缝释放出来，还抬了抬腰，朝张艺兴手心顶了顶，三言两语之间车里的气氛已经暧昧不明起来，再加上连路遇红灯，张艺兴揩了不少油，但也感到难耐起来，因为回家的路在欲望的催促下总显得遥遥没有尽头。

“喜欢吗？手感怎么样？”

吴世勋莫不自豪地问，挑了挑眉，张艺兴抿着酒窝没有直接回答，倒是转手将自己的手机递给对方。

“拍几张，我要存起来”

公寓门几乎是被撞开，还没等进卧室身体便纠缠在一起，若是张艺兴不喊停的话，自己恐怕在沙发上就要被吴世勋吃得骨头都不剩。

“去、去卧室”

他们十指相扣着像是许久不见的恋人踏入了卧室，昨天那把沾着张艺兴淫水的电脑椅大剌剌地展现在吴世勋面前，卧室里面的甜香让他浑身酥痒，张艺兴坐在床边，吴世勋蹲着，将脸埋在他的胸脯间嗅着，一直从胸前闻到小腹，对方身上的香气让他上瘾，就像一颗纯正的牛奶糖似的诱人。

“你是小妖精吗？一个大男人怎么会这么香？”

张艺兴咯咯笑着，低下头缠绵地和吴世勋接吻，对方虽然伶牙俐齿，接吻的时候却有些谨慎和笨拙，节奏总是被自己带跑，眯着眼睛的时候会发出轻微的哼哼。

小朋友。

“我还有更香的，等你来试试咯”

早在车上摸着吴世勋性器的时候张艺兴便感觉心潮澎湃，温热的触感和表面起伏的青筋比自慰棒上死气沉沉的颗粒要诱人百倍，在狭小的空间里男性荷尔蒙的气味像威士忌般的上头，终于到了私密的卧室，张艺兴现在就想将那根他心驰神往的大鸡巴吃进嘴里去，他伸手去拉扯吴世勋的外裤，手腕却被反手握住。

“别急，先拆礼物”

张艺兴默默翻了个白眼，刚想说你怎么磨磨叽叽的，可就在对方打开礼物盒的那一刻，他便又噗嗤一声笑了出来——吴世勋送了他一盒巧克力，不，准确的来说，是送了他“一根”巧克力，顶部还缠着暧昧的蝴蝶结。

“一比一等身还原，先吃哪个？”

张艺兴娇嗔地瞪了吴世勋一眼，虽然这个礼物很下流，但却非常应景也非常体贴——他问自己吃不吃巧克力，自己说吃，他问自己吃不吃鸡巴，自己也说吃，于是便有了合二为一做成鸡巴样子的巧克力，低俗又浪漫。

吴世勋将巧克力抵在张艺兴的唇边，那双粉嘟嘟的嘴唇泛着水光，只见张艺兴撅起嘴亲了亲巧克力做的龟头，随即张开秀口，伸出鲜红的舌头装得一本正经的舔舐起来，不一会儿就将表面舔得泛光，舌头上留着巧克力色甜蜜的糖浆，光是看看，吴世勋就觉得血脉喷张，默默将自己的性器从牛仔裤下解放出来，张艺兴将巧克力咬了一小口。

“啊，疼”

吴世勋装模作样地叫了一声，张艺兴扬着头冲他调皮地伸出舌头，舌尖上还躺着那块被咬下来的巧克力，清纯又风月地向他发出邀请，吴世勋低头含住柔软的舌尖，在彼此的口腔中追着那块甜点跑，吸食着甜蜜的浆液直到所剩无几，分开却像耗光了所有的力气，张艺兴跪在地毯上为他口交起来，舌头湿润又灵活，舔过表面所有的青筋与沟壑，手捧着沉甸甸的囊袋缓缓揉弄。

“你能吃两根吗？”

张艺兴没参加过三人行，也没遇见过长着两根鸡巴的怪人，所以面对吴世勋的要求，他最开始是有些诧异的，不过想到好歹另一根是巧克力，便欣然同意了下来，也算是增进两人之间的小小情趣了，他先是吞吐着吴世勋的性器，间歇性地又将巧克力放入自己的口中，试图用其中的甜蜜来中和男人前液的腥臊味，带着满嘴的糖浆接着吮吸，用力地嘬着龟头顶端，不一会儿吴世勋便大呼受不了，翻身将他压在床上，迫不及待分开张艺兴的双腿，熟悉又陌生的小穴让他垂涎欲滴，还没进去便已经湿了。

他从昨天就想尝尝张艺兴的花蜜。

炙热的鼻息洒在大腿内侧以及臀尖，张艺兴舒服地绷直了脚尖，放松身体让吴世勋的舌头更好地侵入自己的身体，口水舔舐的啧啧声让人觉得浑身酥软，欲望却有增无减，小穴裹着灵活的舌尖，轻轻摇晃着屁股，娇滴滴夸吴世勋真厉害。

夸奖总是能让人来劲，吴世勋宛如一个敬业的饕客，沿着淫水流下来的痕迹慢慢舔上去，却只在穴口碰到源源不断冒出的更多的蜜液，他搂着张艺兴草莓味的小屁股又吸又咬，翻来覆去地舔弄揉捏，想着世界上大概没有一种软糖能模拟出他的香甜。

他们第一次进入采用了骑乘的姿势，张艺兴手撑在吴世勋的大腿上缓缓往性器上坐下去，进去一点便扭扭腰让两人觉得松活一些，本来就湿，再加上还有润滑剂的帮助，第一次进去也不算是太难，直到柔软的臀瓣压在胯骨上，情欲便重新燃烧起来。

“紧吗？”

张艺兴问吴世勋，后者此刻正忙着揉捏他的乳肉，对着乳尖又是挑弄又是搓捻。

“紧”

他故意收紧了小穴，肉壁压着起伏的青筋，绞成真空，听得身下的人明显闷哼了一声。

“现在呢？”

“——别闹”

屁股上啪的挨了一掌，张艺兴笑起来，讨好地晃了晃腰，已经隐约能听到肠道中蜜液搅动起来咕叽咕叽的响声，待两人都准备好后，他便抬腰动作起来，扭圆了细腰各方位的磨蹭着自己的敏感点，床嘎吱嘎吱地发出暧昧的声响，性器也有一下没一下随着节奏拍打吴世勋的小腹。

轻飘飘的汽水音让吴世勋想录下来设成来电铃音。

他从来没有肏过这么紧的小穴，不仅紧致，还骚的没边儿，水一汪一往的，吴世勋顺手握住张艺兴的性器帮他撸动着，指腹似有似无地抚摸着顶端的小孔，被前液濡湿，而后他又将张艺兴翻了一面压在床上，让人撅着屁股迎接自己，饱满多汁的臀肉看了让人想要狠狠糟蹋一番，他又一巴掌打在张艺兴屁股上，臀肉跟着抖了抖。

”暴力狂”

张艺兴装得和小白兔似的，委屈地替自己申诉，吴世勋将两根手指伸进刚被操过一轮的小穴，小指抵在臀肉上抽插着，张艺兴开始发浪地叫起来，从穴口溢出一大股淫水，身体颤抖起来，他仿佛一具性爱机器，身体中有源源不断的欲望。

粗壮的性器再次挤进温暖的身体中，吴世勋一边揽着张艺兴的胸脯，一边动着胯骨顶弄着，在白皙的颈肉上留下玫红色的吻痕。

“你胸脯好舒服——可惜没有奶水，不然足够喂饱十个男人”

“我才、才不喂他们呢”

“只喂我？”

“喂你妹”

吴世勋笑起来，将张艺兴的腿分的更开，身体的力度逐渐加大，连囊袋都想一并送进去，肏到他浑身脱力昏倒在床上，小穴嫩肉往外翻出来渗着淫水，然后再射他满肚子都是，还要举着手机录像，听张艺兴说最喜欢被自己肏。

臀尖被囊袋撞击成粉红的一片，臀瓣上挨过巴掌的地方微微肿了起来，张艺兴如同被玩坏的性爱玩具，声音叫到嘶哑，最后按耐不住地射了出来，全身痉挛着，转过身来和吴世勋接吻，撒娇又缠绵，像对刚热恋的情侣。

他的胸脯被挤弄起来，将沾着自己淫水的性器夹在中间，捧着乳肉给吴世勋进行最后临近高潮的乳交，他知道吴世勋喜欢自己的胸脯，于是在做的时候便叫的格外风骚娇软，听的人骨头都酥了。

吴世勋觉得自己飞俩小时来找张艺兴上门做爱这一举动真的是太值了，张艺兴的身体是人间极品，屁股肏起来又紧又湿，胸脯夹起来又软又嫩，而他的那张小嘴儿呢就更别说了，轻轻一吸就能让他精关失守，只想用浓稠的精液裹满他的全身，而后再放到泡泡浴里，将他重新洗得香喷喷的。

“射哪儿？射胸上可以吗？”

他咬着牙问，还没等张艺兴答应便射了出来，浑浊腥臊的液体从龟头小口出吐露出来，沾得胸脯粘腻一片，张艺兴晃了晃自己的小身板儿，用其余干净的胸肉帮着擦干净，乳珠对上茎孔磨蹭，吴世勋觉得自己好像又来感觉了，还未等精液被皮肤吸收进去，便又再次硬了起来，将人压在床上，准备进行下一次的猛攻。

怎么就要不够呢，他怀疑自己上辈子是被张艺兴馋死的，或是缠死的，差不多——怎么才能长期肏到张艺兴，这是吴世勋即将想办法解决的问题。

“你的自慰棒有我厉害吗？”

他邀功似的低下头问，在后者的酒窝上啄了一口，比牛奶还要香甜，得到的却是张艺兴古灵精怪的反问。

“那你的巧克力有我甜吗？”

The end.


End file.
